Symptoms of Falling
by Luny Ravings of THE Mad Hatter
Summary: Byakuya x Rukia Oneshot 'If one would call this an infection, then let him die of this disease.’ He thought. ‘For he would be willing to give up the House of Kuchiki for her.’


**Symptoms of Falling**

**Bayakuya x Rukia**

**Luny Ravings of THE Mad Hatter**

_Summary: '_If one would call this an infection, then let him die of this disease.' He thought. 'For he would be willing to give up the House of Kuchiki for her.'

* * *

_**Pain**_

She refused to talk to anybody.

Not himself.

Not Renji.

Not even the loud orange haired kid.

She simply locked herself up in her room, eyes dull, expression blank.

It hurt him more than it should.

He could hear her sobs every night when she thought that no one could hear her. She has always been so stubborn, refusing to let anyone to see her weakness, especially her onii-sama.

It was until into the second week, he felt rather than saw her slip under his covers hesitantly, almost afraid that he would kick her out of his bed, and curled into a tight little ball beside him.

"Thank you, onii-sama."

Her small whispered gratitude lifted his worries almost instantly.

Turning towards her, he embraced her awkwardly, unused to the familiarity, and pulled her close against his chest.

Curled safely in his arms, she let out a small smile and curled smaller so that her head would fit just underneath his chin.

_

* * *

_

**Denial**

He was in denial and he knew it.

But nothing could make him acknowledge the fact that he was extremely agitated that his little sister was constantly visiting the floater.

She was at the opening of the portal to his world with a large grin on her face at the prospect of seeing the loud human boy again.

"She takes time to visit him," grumped his lieutenant. "she doesn't even have lunch with me these days because of that stupid strawberry." He went on whining.

Bayakuya continued in his denial that it does not bother him that she's growing rather – too – attached to the boy. All the while beating his lieutenant up in a fit called 'extra training'.

_

* * *

_

**Jealousy**

He went on denying the fact that seeing his little sister, being swarmed by her admirers drawn in my her mischievous nature, did not egg him to slit their throats for the simple fact that they were basking in her brightness.

She had never laughed that openly in his presence. Violet eyes sparkling in mischief and ruby red lips stretched wide in a grin.

His grip on Senbonzakura tightened at the thought of her leaving him for any of those fools.

She belonged to the House of Kuchiki and most importantly, _him_.

* * *

_**Lust**_

He didn't know when it had started or how it progressed to this.

The smell of faint lavender would linger under his nose whenever she passed by. The bend of her neck, the swirl of the cup in her dainty hands or the bright eyes always staring at him, curiosity shining brightly behind her placid exterior.

The unbearable urge to mark every part of her as his.

As he place a hand on the top of her head as a comforting manner, he mused that there is nothing comforting about him when all he wanted was to slide his hand down her face, over her shoulder and curl her body over to his, fingers exploring every single untouched crevice of her body.

* * *

_**Love**_

Whispers echo in the halls of the House of Kuchiki.

_Hisana's replacement._

_Immoral._

_Against the rules of Kuchiki._

'It must be love,' he mused. For her face was never compared to Hisana's and even if she was, the protective, caring, tender feeling that he had felt for Hisana in the past was nothing compared to the feelings for Rukia.

For those could be dark, possessive and lustful as well as protective, caring and so overwhelming that it wrenches at his heart if she was in any danger.

He glanced at the naked lithe body of his newly wedded wife, twisted around his plain white bed sheets, a hand curled around his ebony hair and a slender ivory leg curled around one of his own.

'If one would call this an infection, then let him die of this disease.' He thought. 'For he would be willing to give up the House of Kuchiki for her.'

* * *

A/N: ...What could I say? I did not expect it to turn out to be this cheesy. Really. I need to work on my non-cheesyness skills.

um...please review if you liked it? I love this pairing, so I want to try out if I could do something for it. Constructive criticisim will be very much appreciated. Although, if you're going to say how much you hate it then spare me. I don't like luny ravings.

Also. The first paragraph is after her second killing of Kaien if anyone was confused.

* * *


End file.
